Warning Shots
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: NCIS is sent to New York City to investigate a string of rapes and murders of female Naval Officers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Israeli NCIS Agent Ziva David sat at her desk in the bullpen, Senior Agent Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo is thumbing through his phone when Director Leon Vance and Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the bullpen, solemn looks on their faces.

Ziva instantly got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

NYPD Special Victims Unit Detective Olivia Benson sighed heavily as she looked into the cold, lifeless eyes of the dead naked African-American woman whose body was discovered just after sunrise this morning.

When Olivia and the other Detectives got back to the precinct, they found Cragen waiting for them, along Assistant District Attorney Alex Cabot and a second woman, who was dressed in a white Navy uniform.

"Detectives, this is Master Chief Gloria Itaru, she has some information about our most recent victim." Don said.

"What? How, w-we just got the case not even half an hour ago." Olivia said, confused, as is everyone else.

"The victim's name is Sophia Diaz, she was one of my Lieutenant Commanders."

"S-Sofi is... dead?" a woman's voice said shakily from behind Gloria, everyone turns to see a distraught looking ebony skinned woman.

Meanwhile, in DC...

"A Navy Lieutenant Commander was raped and murdered in New York, this case goes to the top of the list." Vance said.

Despite herself, Ziva couldn't suppress her happiness or the smile that was spreading across her face.

It had been over three months since Ziva had seen her beloved Olivia, though they speak on the phone almost daily, both Ziva and Olivia still longed for the other's soothing, gentle touch.

"Who are you, Ma'am?" Fin asked, casting his gaze on the woman who had spoken.

"My name is Andrea Diaz and Lieutenant Commander Diaz was my Sister."

"Fin, Elliot, talk to Ms. Diaz." Don orders.

Just then Olivia's cell phone buzzed in her jeans, fishing it out of her pocket Olivia glances at the screen, her chocolate eyes lighting up upon seeing Ziva's name and picture on the illuminated screen.

Olivia quickly answers her girlfriend's call.

"Hello there beautiful," Liv said.

"Hello dearest Olivia." Ziva replied, her cheeks tinted lightly with the slightest hint of a blush.

"Not that I'm complaining, honey, but why are you calling?" Liv inquires,

Ziva chuckled, she simply loved Olivia's powers of perception.

"Astute as ever, my love. We have been assigned a case." Ziva said, sadness soaking her words.

"Here in New York?" Liv asked.

"Yes, how did you-?" Ziva inquired.

"We just came from the crime scene, Ziva. We believe that the victim was sexually assaulted, we haven't had an autopsy done yet or had a rape kit done yet to determine that." Liv explains.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Israeli NCIS Agent Ziva David sat at her desk in the bullpen, Senior Agent Anthony "Tony" Dinozzo is thumbing through his phone when Director Leon Vance and Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the bullpen, solemn looks on their faces.

Ziva instantly got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

NYPD Special Victims Unit Detective Olivia Benson sighed heavily as she looked into the cold, lifeless eyes of the dead naked African-American woman whose body was discovered just after sunrise this morning.

When Olivia and the other Detectives got back to the precinct, they found Cragen waiting for them, along Assistant District Attorney Alex Cabot and a second woman, who was dressed in a white Navy uniform.

"Detectives, this is Master Chief Gloria Itaru, she has some information about our most recent victim." Don said.

"What? How, w-we just got the case not even half an hour ago." Olivia said, confused, as is everyone else.

"The victim's name is Sophia Diaz, she was one of my Lieutenant Commanders."

"S-Sofi is... dead?" a woman's voice said shakily from behind Gloria, everyone turns to see a distraught looking ebony skinned woman.

Meanwhile, in DC...

"A Navy Lieutenant Commander was raped and murdered in New York, this case goes to the top of the list." Vance said.

Despite herself, Ziva couldn't suppress her happiness or the smile that was spreading across her face.

It had been over three months since Ziva had seen her beloved Olivia, though they speak on the phone almost daily, both Ziva and Olivia still longed for the other's soothing, gentle touch.

"Who are you, Ma'am?" Fin asked, casting his gaze on the woman who had spoken.

"My name is Andrea Diaz and Lieutenant Commander Diaz was my Sister."

"Fin, Elliot, talk to Ms. Diaz." Don orders.

Just then Olivia's cell phone buzzed in her jeans, fishing it out of her pocket Olivia glances at the screen, her chocolate eyes lighting up upon seeing Ziva's name and picture on the illuminated screen.

Olivia quickly answers her girlfriend's call.

"Hello there beautiful," Liv said.

"Hello dearest Olivia." Ziva replied, her cheeks tinted lightly with the slightest hint of a blush.

"Not that I'm complaining, honey, but why are you calling?" Liv inquires,

Ziva chuckled, she simply loved Olivia's powers of perception.

"Astute as ever, my love. We have been assigned a case." Ziva said, sadness soaking her words.

"Here in New York?" Liv asked.

"Yes, how did you-?" Ziva inquired.

"We just came from the crime scene, Ziva. We believe that the victim was sexually assaulted, we haven't had an autopsy done yet or had a rape kit done yet to determine that." Liv explains.


End file.
